


Dark Poison

by DragonSwanQueen8



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark One Emma Swan, Dragons, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Magic, Sex Magic, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSwanQueen8/pseuds/DragonSwanQueen8
Summary: Emma is the Dark One. They are in Camelot looking for a way to save Emma. Regina and Emma steal away to talk.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 29
Kudos: 153





	1. The Beginning

Dark Poison

Chapter 1

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's Characters, just my colorful imagination. 

I thought it would be nice to try something different. This takes place in Camelot while Emma's family and friends try to save her from becoming the new Dark One. But will they save her? Or will what happens, run its course?

########

Regina Mills stood at the well in Camelot with Emma Swan, the newest Dark One. The brunette was holding the dagger Emma had trusted her with.

"Tell me the truth! Dark One… Emma. I command you to tell me what you're afraid to tell me." Regina's breathing hitched with anticipation. 

She hoped Emna would be able to tell her what she'd suspected all along. Something she herself was afraid to admit to the blonde.

Emma looked at her with surprise written on her face. She debated on whether or not to tell her the truth. As she pondered what Regina was asking, she was surprised to realize she didn't feel compelled to tell her anything. That in itself was very contradicting. That dagger should have pushed her to do whatever the person in control of her dagger told her to do. 

"Tell me, Emma!!!" Regina tried again with authority.

The Dark One heard the desperation in Regina's voice. She could see Mary Margaret and David coming with Killian as well as Robin.

Regina gave one more command. "Please Emma, tell me the truth! I command you!" She thrust the dagger up with Emma's name staring boldly at her, across its blade.

Just before the Charmings and the two men reached out to grab the dagger from Regina, Emma waved her hand and froze them in place. She wanted to tell Regina everything despite the fact that for some reason, the power of the dagger didn't seem to control her. She was more than willing to do what Regina asked of her. 

Looking at the way Killian was poised to grab the dagger from Regina, Emma realized that was the last thing she wanted. There was no way she would allow the pirate to get his hand on her dagger. She saw that Regina was still watching her, waiting to see what she would do. 

Regina looked at everyone around her, seeing they were frozen in place. She wondered why Emma didn't freeze her too. "Emma, what are you doing?"

Emma then reached out and took the dagger from the brunette. "For some reason, it will not let you control me. I do not know why, but I do not want anyone else in possession of my dagger. You asked me to tell you the truth. I will tell you everything you need to know. But not here." She took a hold of Regina's hand and they disappeared.

As soon as they left, Killian was the first to react. "Where did they go?! I shouldn't have left my Swan alone with the Evil Queen!" He growled, upset that he didn't get the chance to grab the dagger from the bitch.

David sighed as he shook his head. 

Robin glared at Killian. "You can stop calling Regina that. I think your Swan took my Regina somewhere. If she hurts her…"

"No! I refuse to believe Emma would do that! Maybe they just needed to talk." Mary Margaret replied, trying to convince herself of that. Inside, she was wondering if being here in Camelot could have a side effect on Regina. She was worried that the Evil Queen would make her presence known.

David knew the look on his wife's face. She was worried about whether or not they needed to keep an eye on Regina and whether she had an agenda of her own where their daughter was concerned. It wasn't too long ago when Regina was their greatest enemy.

########

Emma took Regina to a place far from Camelot's reach. She wanted to make sure they had the privacy she needed to be able to get everything off her chest without anyone getting into their way.

She'd felt drawn to this place for some reason. The new Dark One could feel the potent magic of this place. The moment they had entered the area, Emma felt the magic release a veil of protection around them, shielding them from any other forces of power or magic. Prying eyes or ears would not be able to reach them. The Dark One smiled in relief as she turned to look at Regina. "This place is perfect. Now I have you right where I want you…" 

Regina looked at her, unsure of what Emma meant by that. "Wh- what do you mean?" She realized as she took in her surroundings, that she was a long way from Camelot. She tried to take control of the situation again. "Why doesn't that dagger work on you?"

Emma shrugged and bit her lip as she walked around the Mayor. "I really don't know yet. But I'm sure it will come to me. You wanted me to tell you the truth? I won't lie to you. I can't lie to you…" She sighed heavily. "I have felt out of sorts my entire life. Only now that I am the Dark One, I am starting to realize certain things about myself. But everything is still a jumbled mess. It's like a huge jigsaw puzzle. I have all these pieces and I am trying to piece them together. You asked me what I am afraid of. You wanted me to tell you what I am hiding from you. And you're wondering why this dagger will not be able to control me. I am afraid that I will not be able to get control of my thoughts or feelings. I keep getting flashes of the bigger picture. It's scary because it's showing me things that happened or will happen. I see flashes of the past and flashes of the future. It has shown me things about you, about me. Our family… and it is showing me certain things about Killian and what kind of a person he really is. And I have seen things about other people too. And I have absolutely no idea what to do with what I have been shown. I don't know what I am supposed to feel about it."

Regina was speechless for a few moments. She had no idea what Emma was going through. "So you are dealing with more than just becoming the Dark One? This is the first time I've ever heard of this dagger not working for the Dark One whose name is on its blade. Can you tell me what you do know? And why did you give me your dagger?" 

Emma turned and looked at her. "Because you are the only one I trust." She reached out and moved a strand of Regina's dark hair out of her eyes. There was a tender moment between them. "I refuse to let anyone else get their hands on my dagger. Only you, Madam Mayor." She smiled. For a moment, she was Emma Swan.

Regina smiled softly, liking what Emma did. For a moment, she forgot that her sheriff was the Dark One. Her heart had skipped a beat when Emma did that to her hair. She had leaned forward, almost losing her balance.

Emma caught Regina and helped steady her. She smiled. "Are you alright?" There was a twinkle in her eye as if she knew something about the brunette.

Regina could feel the heat rising in her cheeks and knew she was blushing. She couldn't remember the last time she felt that happen. "I'm alright dear. Just a bit lightheaded. So what can you tell me, Em-ma?"

"Did Killian hurt you?" Emma answered with a question of her own. She needed answers to validate what she was seeing about the man who professed to love her.

Regina's mouth opened in surprise. Emma had seen what that filthy pirate did to her?

Emma saw the obvious reaction and knew he had done horrible things to her. She could see the memories running through Regina's mind and it was as if she were seeing him through her eyes. For some reason, she could see everything that transpired as if she were there with her. She scoffed, feeling rage bubbling up deep inside. "He did hurt you. Why didn't you tell me?"

Regina noticed how Emma was getting very personal with her, and it frightened her. She stepped back. "Because you were so infatuated with that pirate of yours! Who am I to get in the way of your happiness? I wouldn't do that to you! Not like…" Regina stopped when she saw how dark Emma's eyes had gotten.

"Infatuated, you say?" Emma scoffed. "He said I was his happy ending and Mary Margaret decided he was my True Love." She rolled her eyes. "Besides you were all over that pine cone of yours. What difference does it make? Everyone expected me to be their Savior. Nobody ever asked me what I wanted!" She sighed. 

"You kissed Captain Guyliner before you stopped the darkness from taking me. Why would you sacrifice yourself for me, Emma?" The brunette asked?

Emma smiled. There it was. "I kissed him as a way to say goodbye. Sacrificing myself for you was a very easy decision for me. You are our son's mother. I would do that over and over again every single time. Don't you get it? You are everything to me, Regina Mills. And now? Knowing what Hook did to you… there's no way in hell I would want him in my life. And that is the truth." She took a hold of Regina's hand, pulling her flush against her. "You are the mother of my son. You took him in when I couldn't raise him. Fate brought us together. I don't care what anyone else thinks. I don't care. I will always be your champion. I believe in you, in Henry. Will you have me?"

Regina was panting, Emma's words were doing things to her. Nobody had ever said these things to her before. She had a feeling things were changing between them, and she liked it. This was what she wanted. She was glad Emma brought her there so they could talk about this. She nodded. "Yes, Emma, I will... More than you know. I want this… I want you and me, and our son. I want us to be a family in every sense of the word." She admitted. 

Emma smiled, her dimples showing. "Good. Because Hook is not my True Love. You are." She brought her head down and captured Regina's luscious lips in her own, kissing her with everything she had.

Regina moaned in surprise as she gave into the heated kiss, giving back everything she had. She felt a rush of potent heat move through her body.

When that happened, they saw colors of red, white, purple, and black move around them, binding them closer as the colors moved through them, filling them with its power. It was not like the kind of True Love's kiss that Snow White and her Charming shared. 

This kind of power went much deeper, meant for the two of them alone. They had bonded; mind, body, and souls merging into one. Soulmates finding their other half and bonding in a way that would never be able to break. They shared each other's powers now, both equal and stronger now because of it.

When that happened, they could see everything they had gone through in the past up until that very moment. Nothing was hidden. They had exposed everything to each other. Raw and uncut memories now, they shared. And it was instilled in every fiber of their beings and they understood each other perfectly.

Tears flowed freely as they realized something big had happened and their lives would never be the same again. They held each other, wanting to do more.

"I love you Em-ma!" Regina replied.

Emma kissed her again. "I love you!" 

They both realized that the darkness Emma had before, had split into half, filling Regina as well. They both had the powers of all the dark ones before them and no one else would be able to take that from them. They balanced each other perfectly.

Regina felt complete now, but she wanted to take the next step with her Swan. She felt hungry and needed to be sated. "Take me Em-ma. I need you."

Emma moaned as she felt her other senses taking over. Her urge to make love with her Queen was coming on very strongly. She could smell how Regina was giving off her intoxicating smell of arousal. Suddenly her pants under her grey robe were getting awfully tight. She gasped as she realized what was happening. Her body was reacting to her Queen's arousal and she needed to mate with her, to claim her.

Regina felt Emma's throbbing hardness swelling and pressing against her heated core and moaned with surprise. She could feel their magic intensifying. She swore under her breath. "Oh fuck…" She couldn't believe how much she needed Emma inside her.

With a wave of Regina's hand, their clothes disappeared and she moved until Emma was lying on her back and she straddled Emma, taking a hold of her swollen phallus, she moaned at how heavy and thick it felt in her hand, not to mention how hot it's flesh felt. She guided it to her wet dripping snatch and then lowered herself, taking in all of her shaft. "Oh… fuck… yes!! Emma!!!"

Emma watched Regina take it all in and grunted loudly as her head fell back to the ground. "Regina!!!" She couldn't believe how good it felt to be inside her. She panted, giving her Queen time to get used to having her all the way inside. She was pressed tightly against her unprotected cervix and she was still getting bigger and harder inside her.

Regina moaned in surprise at how full she was of Emma. She felt pressure and pain start to turn to pleasure as Emma began moving. "Ohh yeah that's the spot!!! Emma!!!" She began riding her once she was used to her size. She could not believe how she fit inside her.

Emma moaned, seeing the way she engulfed her cock. She had never experienced one that size herself and wondered why she was so big. 

The answer would come to them soon enough. And it would surprise them.

Emma continued thrusting inside Regina, not wanting to hurt her. "You okay?" She asked.

Regina moaned as she looked at Emma. "Oh yes. You feel good inside me!" She gasped with pleasure as she began riding her harder and faster. 

Emma moaned when Regina began thrusting and gyrating harder against her. Just then, Emma relaxed and began to thrust into her harder. She felt this new urge to begin rutting with her. Something else came over her as she gripped Regina's hips. She took a nipple in her mouth and teased her, using her tongue to swirl around her nipples one after another, alternating between them. She tugged at them, letting them go with a pop as her teeth added pressure as she bit down gently.

Regina moaned loudly, getting vocal when she looked down and saw the way Emma looked up at her with a deep hunger in her eyes. She gasped when she saw they were glowing neon green. It turned her on even more. "Emma!!! Your eyes!!! They are glowing!" She rolled her hips wantonly, feeling her hormones spike.

Emma gave her a very devious smile as she turned Regina over so she was under her. She knew it wouldn't be long before she spilled her seed inside her thirsty womb. She felt something rearing its head deep inside her and realized in that instant, it was always inside her lying dormant until now. She saw her own dragon and knew it was who she was always meant to be.

*Give in to me. Let us be as one at long last! Let me give you my power! She is ours! Our mate! Claim her and she will be yours forever!* Her dragon spoke telepathically to her.

Regina saw that something was going on with Emma. "Don't hold back baby!!! Give in to it and let me see you as who you really are! I want this. I want all of you!!!" Her eyes began glowing purple. She arched her back and locked her legs around Emma's waist, thrusting against her and encouraging her to keep going.

*I'm a dragon? What the hell?* Emma almost lost her load when she saw Regina's eyes turn purple. She realized she could shapeshift. "Oh fuck yes!!! My Queen! Mine!!!" She felt a possessiveness come over her as her voice grew guttural. She felt her teeth grow sharper as she began to change. 

Regina laughed, feeling exhilaration knowing they were going to do this. "Yes, Em-ma! I'm yours! Show me yours and I will show you mine!" She allowed herself to change with Emma, taking such joy and pride over the fact Emma could do this. It hadn't hit her yet just how or why Emma could do this. 

None of that mattered as they changed into dragons, Regina turning into a magnificently beautiful dragon, black with scales that glittered like diamonds. Her belly was a royal purple, her talons, and horns black like onyx. Great black leathery wings sprouted from her back, black but with purple veins.

Emma turned into a black dragon, her scales tipped with crimson like blood-red rubies, her horns were black but tipped with crimson, her belly crimson her wings black and leathery with crimson veins. Her talons black like onyx. 

The dragon laughed amused with Emma. *You are not human. You never were! Now let's do this. Worry about it later.*

As they continued mating, the knot at the base of Emma's cock, disappeared into Regina's waiting canal, trying them together and then swelling with seed. 

:: I LOVE YOU EMMA!!!:: Regina roared with pleasure as she clamped down on her, climaxing hard as she bit her neck and held on, claiming her.

Emma roared with pleasure as she thrust into her two more times before she flooded her womb with her red hot seed over and over again. :: I LOVE YOU REGINA!!!:: She bit her neck, holding onto her as she claimed her. She held her tightly, making sure not a drop would be wasted. She put her hand over Regina's abdomen, feeling the intense heat of her seed spreading inside her. She could smell how fertile her wife was and this pleased her, knowing they were creating a family. 

They remained that way, locked in an embrace, not wanting this to end anytime soon. 

Regina was reeling from what they had just done. As they slowly returned to their human forms, Regina's hand fell to her abdomen which felt extremely warm to the touch. "We did this? Our magic broke the barren spell I put on myself all these years ago… we're going to have a baby?"

Emma smiled and nodded. "Looks like it, yeah. How do you feel about this? Are you okay about it?" She asked.

Regina looked down at her abdomen. "I never wanted to bear an heir for Leopold. Not after my mother forced me to marry him against my will. He was not a good man. Not to me. But with you, that's a different story." She smiled, looking at Emma, feeling content, and extremely happy. "You are who I have been waiting for all my life. We already share a son. I have wondered what you looked like when Henry grew inside you. But now, I get to experience pregnancy, and I want you to be by my side from now on. I cannot picture a life without you, Emma."

Exhilaration filled Emma as she heard what Regina said. "You make me so happy! I am so glad that we did this together. I love you and Henry and this life growing inside you." Emma placed her hand on Regina's abdomen and kissed her deeply. "I will never leave you. Nothing will get in the way of that." She promised. "Tell me what else you feel. What did you see when the magic brought us together?"

Regina thought about it and gasped. "I can feel you inside me. Your powers, they surprised me. And your darkness… we both have it but somehow, you have always had it…" she gasped again. "Your dragon. It's a part of who you are. Always has been… but the Charmings they do not have it uhm…"

Emma sighed and nodded. "My dragon told me that I have never been human. I'm not human. That would mean Mary Margaret and David are not… I could never connect with them. I could not see them as my parents." She spoke softly. "My Darkness is telling me that I was cursed. I mean a curse was placed on me… other people did this to me. They took me away from my real parents. My real family… the Charmings did something bad somehow…" She shrugged, feeling like she wanted to confront them. "I know you all came here to help me. But what you and I did, it balanced everything out and now we are the same, you and I. Dark, United, as one. Our powers bind us in ways that no man not magic can tear apart. You are my wife, my soulmate, my true love."

Regina held Emma and kissed her deeply. "When we get back, we will find out what happened and we will find your parents. We will make those people pay for what happened to you." She promised, feeling fiercely protective over Emma and their growing family. "We will get answers."

"Yes you will get your answers. I will see to it." A woman's voice sounded. She laughed when she saw she'd surprised the pair. "I am Morgana, you are in my woods. And I do believe you are my daughter. And if that is the case, I know who gave birth to you."

Emma shared a look with Regina as they turned to look at Morgana. She was looking forward to hearing what she had to say. She inhaled deeply, noticing Morgana had a very familiar scent to her.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana explains a few things to Emma and Regina. They have a confrontation, later they receive a visitor.

Dark Poison

Chapter 2

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my colorful imagination. Well, Emma took Regina away from the others so Emma could explain a few things to her. One thing led to another and then Morgana made herself known. She is about to tell Emma a few things.

########

Emma looked at Morgana, seeing she had dark hair and beautiful green eyes. Her eyes seemed to change at times. That was what Emma's eyes were like. "Who is she? Am I correct in thinking you are a shapeshifter if you were able to get my mother pregnant?"

Morgana chuckled softly. "I believe you know the answer to that. You're drawn to this place, yes?" Seeing the look on Emna's face, she continued. "Your darkness led you here because this is where everything started for you." She smiled. "You were conceived here at the same spot you are now. You are the daughter of darkness. I see you are the Dark One. But now that you two are mated, congratulations, by the way, she shares your darkness and powers just as you share hers." 

Regina could feel that everything she said was true. "She has my darkness? How is this possible? I thought Evil wasn't born. It was made?"

Morgana chuckled as she moved closer to the other brunette. "That is true. I am not talking about evil. You have always been susceptible to darkness itself. A lot of bad things were done to you to make you take that path. But when you became a mother, you learned what it was to love. Your mother didn't give you that, no, the darkness inside you came from something else. Not Rumplestiltskin's teachings, not even Maleficent when you were her apprentice. No. You got it from your father."

A look of confusion came over Regina's features. "My father? But he was the most patient, loving man…"

Morgana shook her head. "No, not him. He was impotent, I'm afraid. It is good that he was there for you. But he is not your real father. Someone else got your mother pregnant with you and made it so she would be able to give birth to you without much difficulty. That is because she is human. Her body would not have been able to handle giving birth to you. I can see you are not human. Time will tell you who you are and you will find out the truth soon enough. But you can celebrate, knowing that you are with child." She put her hand on her abdomen and smiled mysteriously as if knowing something they didn't.

Emma realized something. When she was in her dragon form, she had smelled something different about Regina. "She's right. I noticed something different about you when we were making love. Speaking of which, I'm a dragon, that much I know. So what can you tell me about who my mother is?"

Regina found herself thinking about what she had learned. She was not human? Did her mother know? Why hadn't she told her the truth?

Morgana smiled "You may be a dragon, but you are also a shapeshifter. Your mother is also a dragon. It shouldn't be too hard to figure out." She chuckled. "You already met her, and your sister. You are twins. A curse was placed upon you so they couldn't find out about you. It was done by someone who hated the idea of the dragon having children. When you became the Dark One, the curse placed on you broke. When you get back to Storybrooke, they will know who you are."

Emma's jaw dropped as she shared a look with her wife who was also shocked. "Maleficent?"

It then hit Emma hard when she realized what happened. She remembered how she found out what the Charmings had done to Lily. She realized it had been done to her too. They were the reason they had been separated by their mother in the first place. "What the hell?!" She cursed under her breath. Could they have also been responsible for the curse on her? What else happened? She needed answers.

Regina could feel what her wife was feeling and moved to hug her. She looked at the other woman. "How do you know all of this?"

Morgana sighed. "I am stuck here in this place. But I also have my ways of seeing what goes on in all the realms outside of Camelot. You use mirrors to see what happens. I use the reflection of the water from the well I go to. Nobody else uses that well, but me." She explained. "I saw you and your sister as you both grew up and wished more than anything, that I could reach out to help you when bad things happened to you both. But I was stuck here. At least, until you came here with your bride. You broke the spell that held me. And for that, you have my gratitude. You asked about the spell placed on you? On me? You can thank the Apprentice." She had a dark look in her eyes. "He must have gotten it from someone else. It doesn't seem like something Merlin would do. That's not his style."

Emma nodded. "We will find out. And then once we do, we will take care of them. Now that the spell has broken, you can come with us. Unless you want to stay here?"

Regina smiled, "I know some people will not be happy. But it is what it is."

Emma chuckled, knowing what her wife was talking about. "We may need to pretend for a while. Only because the element of surprise is much more satisfying." The darkness inside her was speaking.

Regina laughed, feeling like she was the Evil Queen again. "I love the way you think, Em-ma." She smiled deviously. 

Morgana smiled knowingly. "That is perfect. Shall we head back?" She had a dark smile on her face. She was proud of them and it showed.

########

Back in Camelot, the Charmings as well as Robin and Killian headed back to Granny's diner which had transported them there with the use of the cyclone Zelena had brought forward. 

"So, Emma kidnapped my sister?" Zelena asked for the second time.

Robin was arguing with Killian and the Charmings, insisting that Emma had taken his Regina away.

"No! Damn it you fool! My Swan was kidnapped! Your Evil Queen has her!!!" Killian snapped.

"Stop this insanity!!! Emma would never do this!!!" Mary Margaret exclaimed. "When we find her, we will settle this once and for all!!!"

David held his hand up, noticing Killian and Robin were about to trade more insults at each other. "Stop this right now!!!" He barked.

Everyone stopped arguing and looked at their Prince.

David continued once he got their attention. "We are here to save Emma and Regina promised to help her because she's been there before. So let's trust they are safe and just put our heads together and find them before anything happens to them."

Just then, a burst of power came and knocked everyone to the floor, rendering them asleep.

Morgana laughed. "Now that's better. Let them sleep it off. We need to get you two ready for what needs to happen."

They moved to follow Morgana out. It was time for a wardrobe change. And it was time to prepare for what they would do when everyone woke up.

########

Mary Margaret woke up first, trying to remember what happened. She saw that everyone was starting to wake up.

"What happened?" Robin asked as he yawned loudly before belching from the beer he had drunk before passing out.

Killian was no worse. He woke up and took a huge swig of his rum from his flask which he kept full at all times. He heard what Robin said and sneered. "Probably your Evil Queen."

"Nah." Robin shook his head. "It's that Dark Swan of yours. She did it."

David stood up quickly, brandishing his sword. "If you two don't quit…"

The dwarves moved around them, ready to take action if David or their Queen Snow asked.

Granny grabbed her crossbow and pointed it at Hook and Robin. "As long as you are in my diner, you will not fight. If you feel the need, take it outside!!!"

Just then, the door of the diner flew open. Emma came in, dressed all in black. She wore black stiletto boots, tight black jeans, a long black leather gothic jacket, and a skin-tight black corset top. Her hair was white and pulled back in a tight bun. Her lips dark crimson like blood. Emma had a cold look on her face with a cold smile.

Regina followed Emma inside. She was dressed in red and black. Hers was a red and black velvet dress, skin-tight with a plunging neckline that went down to the top of her belly button. She wore dark lipstick and an evil smile on her face. Black stiletto shoes completed what she was wearing. She chuckled dryly at the way the people we're looking at her as she moved to join Emma.

The Charmings were very shocked at the change Emma went through. But also shocked to see Regina had returned as the Evil Queen. It was very surreal seeing them standing very closely like this.

Before they could react, Morgana strode in with a certain sense of dark intoxicating power, dressed all in black. 

Mary Margaret opened her mouth. "Who are you?" She was trying to figure out who she was.

Morgana smiled. "It's nothing for you to concern yourself with. I am here because Emma needs me."

Mary Margaret scowled at this. "She doesn't need you! She has her family and we will take care of her. We will take the darkness out of her and then she will be the Savior again!"

"You will not. You see, becoming the Dark One gave me a new insight on everything that has happened. You failed. Now you're about to be punished." The Dark One replied, sharing a knowing smile with her Queen.

"Swan! This isn't you! Let us help you. And then we can make plans for our future." Killian tried to reason with her as he reached out to Emma with his hand.

Regina laughed. "Believe me when I say Emma is who she was always meant to be. I wouldn't have it any other way." She purred sensually as she ran her hand over Emma's arm and moved against her. She gave the pirate and the Charmings a victorious smile.

Morgana was enjoying this exchange very thoroughly. She couldn't wait to get back to the other realm with them. "I am getting bored with these people. Shall we get a move on?"

Killian wasn't finished. He hated what was happening with his Swan and hated it even more than ever that the Evil Queen had her hands on his girlfriend. "Know what I think? That evil bitch put a spell on you! I will not stand for the…"

Robin couldn't even begin to understand what was going on with Regina. He didn't like it one bit. "Regina! What are you doing with her? She kidnapped you and you're not… you… I mean, this does not make sense…" He moved to try and take Regina in his arms.

Regina laughed as she raised her arm and stopped him from coming any closer. "No, Robin. She did not kidnap me. I went with her willingly, and I am glad we got to have our talk. Now I do believe we need to get back to Storybrooke." She did a spell with Zelena's help.

The redhead had so many questions. But they could wait. She was only too happy to get out of that place. She called the cyclone to them and soon they were brought back to their town.

Granny was satisfied that her diner landed in the same spot it was before.

When they landed, Mary Margaret opened her mouth again. "But we didn't cure Emma! We were supposed to be helping her to be herself again!"

Emma had a dark smirk on her face. "Oh, but Mommy dearest, I am more myself than I have ever been. You know that. I mean you tried that whole taking my darkness and putting it in Lily thing, remember?" She moved around the petite and almost laughed when she saw how Mary Margaret flinched at the memory. "Had you not done that, this is who I would have been."

She now knew the truth. That when Mary Margaret and David did this to Lily, they had done it to her too. She gave them a truly dark look. She understood perfectly well how Lily had felt when she saw them for the first time.

"No. I refuse to believe that! You were created out of True Love! There shouldn't be darkness inside you!" Mary Margaret insisted.

"We need to talk about this, Emma," David replied. "Let's go home." He reached out for Emma, expecting his daughter to come with them without making a scene.

Emma chuckled. "Oh, I'm not going anywhere with you two. I am not a child you can order around. No. I am going with Regina and Morgana."

Just then, the door flew open. Lily came in with Maleficent.

Lily made a beeline for Emma and grabbed her into a huge hug. She wanted to test something out, to make sure that this was all real. She put her forehead against Emma's. :: Can you communicate with me like this? You are my sis, right? I felt you when you returned. I told mom, and we had to come!::

Emma was so glad to see them there! She was looking forward to spending time with her sister and their parents. :: Lily!!! You have no idea how happy I am to see you both!!! I found our other parent… and right now, there is so much I need to share with you. So much I have learned since becoming the Dark One. I mated with Regina and we are happy. But we want to play with the Charmings until we do something about them. Just play along ok Sis? I can not wait to spend time with you and Mom.:: She grinned before looking at the older Dragon, sharing a look with her.

Mal had heard their conversation and was overjoyed when she heard what Emma said. She tried not to be too obvious about wanting to take her daughter into her arms. Just then, she recognized Morgana. "You came! When you did, the veil was lifted from my eyes and then I remembered!" She strode to the other woman and took her into her arms, kissing her deeply and passionately.

Morgana was so happy to see her beloved Dragon. "My love! Beautiful as always!" She murmured as they kissed. :: Our daughters are beautiful!::

Lily looked at Morgana, seeing a lot of herself in this woman. She smiled, glad they finally found each other. She beamed. "Thank you for finding her and bringing her back with you, Emma. I will never forget this." She hugged her again before looking at Regina and hugging her. She whispered into her ear. "Welcome to the family Sis-in-law."

Regina beamed when she heard what Lily whispered. She whispered back. "You are welcome, Auntie." She winked mysteriously, knowing that Henry would be the first one Lily would be thinking of before she caught on to what else she was talking about.

Naturally Lily thought she was talking about Henry. She'd laughed about it until she took a deep breath, smelling the scent. The scent hit her at once. Her eyes flew open as she looked down and saw the way Regina's hand was rubbing her well-heated abdomen. She had that knowing smile on her face.

Lily opened her mouth to say something but remembered Emma wanted to keep things low-key right now.

Emma grinned at her sister and nodded, putting her finger on her mouth, hushing her.

Maleficent noticed and mentally conversed with Emma and Lily. She wanted so badly to celebrate as a family, but they would be able to do that soon enough.

Killian stepped forward and took Emma's elbow. "No. You're not going with the Evil Queen. If you don't want to go back with your parents, you will come with me."

Emma pushed him back with her power, knocking him out the open door. Her dragon couldn't stand to be anywhere near him. She wanted to let her dragon out and show him who was in charge now. She wanted absolutely nothing to do with him.

"Emma!!!" Mary Margaret screeched as she and David moved to check on Killian.

Robin had enough. He stormed up to Regina. "And you can't see what's happening here?! Come with me! And we can forget all this madness!"

Regina smiled, feeling Emma's ire at the way Robin was trying to get into her space again. "No, Robin. I will never go anywhere with you again…"

"But Regina! We are true loves! You are my soulmate!" Robin pleaded.

Emma rolled her eyes. "In your fucking dreams you stinky tree sap!!!"

Lily grinned at her sister's choice of words.

Regina bit her lip and chuckled softly. "Well, I hate to burst your bubble. You are not my true love or soulmate. You and I have kissed, and nothing happened. But I shared a true love's kiss with someone else. Our kiss was much much better than the lovey-dovey Snow White and her pansy lap dog, Charming shared. Our kiss was more powerful. So you see, I do not need you anymore. Go be with your merry men and have a gay ole time."

Robin didn't like what he was hearing. He refused to accept that it was over between the two of them. "What if I stayed to fight for you?"

Emma smirked. "Then I would have to kill you." She saw the Charmings returning with the pirate. 

Robin scoffed. "You'd kill me? Why? Because you're the Dark One?"

Emma moved to stand toe to toe with the bandit. "Because she's mine. You have no chance in hell at even trying. You have no idea what I'm capable of." 

The man glared at her before looking at Regina and seeing the way she moved to Emma's side and moved her arm through the Dark One's. It enraged him seeing the way Regina looked at her. "You are a joke of a Savior if ever there was one!" Robin stormed out of the diner.

"What the hell is going on here?! What have you done to our daughter?!" David shouted.

Mary Margaret shook her head vehemently. "This isn't you, Emma! She's put a spell on you… I want the dagger!!! Give it to me!!!" She demanded.

Regina had a smug look on her face. "You're not getting your greedy hands on it." She shared a look with her wife and then gave Mal, Morgana, and Lily a look before they left in purple and black smoke. They would pick Henry up and then bring him home so they could talk as a family with the others meeting them there. 

########

Granny had to shoo the Charmings and the men out of her diner after her granddaughter had stormed out. They had created a scene. Ruby had gotten so angry that she'd screamed at them to shut the fuck up. She'd never screamed at them like that before. But she was dealing with a lot at the moment. Her wolf senses were telling her a lot of things were wrong with the Charmings and Emma as well as Regina and the Dragons. She was trying to figure out what the hell was going on. 

Ruby scoffed. "I'm going out. Don't wait up for me." She'd then grabbed her red cloak and stormed out of the diner. She went in the other direction. Making sure no eyes were on her, she headed for the Mayor's Mansion. 

########

Henry was surprised to see his moms when they picked him up. But upon seeing Emma, he was concerned about what was happening to her.

"Ma? What's going on? You're the Dark One now? But you don't look like Grampa. And Mom… you're okay about this? You look different. But you're happier?" He eyed Maleficent and Lily, wondering what they were doing there.

Emma ruffled his head. "I am still your mother, Kid. That will never change. But since becoming the Dark One, I have found out the truth. And that's something we need to talk with you about.

"Have a seat, my Prince, and we will explain everything to you," Regina replied as they all moved to the family room. They began to explain in detail what happened from the time they were in Camelot and until they got back to Storybrooke. They made sure Henry understood what was happening and what to expect. Naturally, he was very thrilled to know his parents were together now and had promised to keep quiet about everything he learned.

By the time they were about to stand up, Ruby arrived, wanting to speak about what happened after the four of them left Granny's. She knocked on the door.

Regina went and answered the door, and when she saw it was Ruby, she was surprised. "Miss Lucas, what brings you here?" Emma joined here as they looked at Ruby, wanting to know why she was there.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things come out and they find out what happened. Twist ahead!!!

Dark Poison  
Chapter Three

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my colorful imagination. Ruby just stopped by and needs to talk with Emma and Regina about what has upset her. She will soon figure out what's going on with them. Huge twist ahead!!!

########

Ruby entered when Regina moved to the side, letting her in.

Emma smiled when she saw her friend. "So, Rubes, what brings you by?" She asked, hearing Lily and their parents join them.

Ruby was about to reply when she noticed someone else familiar behind them. "What the..?" She inhaled deeply, recognizing the scent coming from the woman standing with the dragon.. Her heart leapt to her chest. "Why do you smell like my mother?" She began crying with a deep sense of longing as she missed her so much.. Confusion set into place as she regarded the woman with curiosity. "But you just don't smell just like her… it's just as if you are her… but…" She shook her head as she moved, shifting from foot to foot. She panted as she began realizing some things. It didn't make sense at all as anger bubbled up from inside and her eyes began glowing.

Emma and Regina looked back at Maleficent and Morgana and were confused by what was happening. 

"Rubes...what are you..?" Emma started as Ruby moved between them and stood before Morgana.

Ruby wasn't done yet. "I smelled a lot of things that were very fishy at the diner and it wasn't the food! Why didn't you say anything, M-mother?!" Was she? Was it possible? But how? She grabbed Morgana's hand.

There was a whooshing sound as a rush of air moved through Morgana when Ruby touched her hand.

Ruby noticed the change in the air as she saw recognization start to come into her mother's eyes as her appearance changed slightly, looking more familiar. She realized something then. "You were under a spell?"

Everyone's jaws dropped when that happened. Things started happening quickly as smells became quite familiar. 

Morgana/Anita smiled as tears came to her eyes. "Ruby? Oh my girl! I don't know exactly what happened or how… but it's so good to see you!" She moved to hug her daughter.

Ruby gave a start and stepped back, out of her reach. She needed answers. "I thought you were dead! I thought I'd killed you by accident!" Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she shook her head in disbelief and hurt as she remembered that day. "You were going to hurt my friend! I had to protect her. I never thought I would have killed you and now you're here and…" She sobbed, feeling raw emotions coming out.

Maleficent realized that Ruby was actually Morgana's daughter. She could smell the similarities between both brunettes. She'd smelled the magic that had cloaked her love and realized Morgana had had a curse on her before. Just a different one. She put her hand on her mate's lower back and spoke gently. "It does seem that magic was at work here. We need to find out what happened and take care of this together."

Emma was still very shocked at the turn of events. "I can help with that." She wanted to help them figure out what happened.

Regina gasped as she realized what Ruby was talking about. "You mean the day my army attacked your family? Oh yes, I remember you lost your mother. I'm sorry for what happened to them."

Just as Regina finished saying that, Emma had taken out her dream catcher with magic, touching their foreheads with it and then had taken Morgana and Ruby's hands into her own, putting their hands together and covering them with her own and gasped as she began getting images shown to her of what had happened back then.

The dreamcatcher showed them exactly what happened that day Ruby lost her mother and the entire pack.

They began seeing and witnessing it all as it happened. Three events changed the outcome of what happened to Anita and how she lost her memories. It started with Morgana being lovers with Maleficent and disappearing through a portal not once, not twice, but three times. How Merlin rescued Morgana from being found by Uther and then sending her through a portal where she arrived with her adoptive mother who was in love with Lucien. 

Lucien had turned her adoptive mother into a wolf. Eugenia had been human before. But Anita was a shape-shifter, a werewolf or so she thought. Her memories of being Morgana had been taken from her during the time she was with him. 

Anita had met a man traveling when she ran from home. She'd never known who he really was. But she'd enjoyed his company. For a short time, he stayed with her, seducing her with his music. And then he was gone. Anita was alone and pregnant, she had no choice but to go home and give birth to Ruby. She disappeared again when Ruby was still very young and as it turned out, Anita had been knocked through a portal where she was back with Maleficent who'd been sleeping under a curse and Anita as Morgana reunited with her true love, Maleficent. Awakening her from that curse, they had been together intimately. They were happy together until forces had separated them yet again, leaving Maleficent pregnant and alone.

Fast forward to the moment Ruby had been found by Quinn and brought to Anita's den. She'd finally reunited with her mother and spent time with her for a few days. Quinn had not liked how close Ruby was getting to his Queen. He hated that it meant Ruby would be his Alpha. Damn it! He wanted… needed to be Alpha!

They saw what happened when Regina issued the order for her army to find Snow White and bring her to her castle. She made sure they understood that was their mission. Find Snow White and bring her to Regina. She never once told them to hurt anyone else.

They saw how Snow White befriended one of the Queen's men and he made a promise to her that she would be safe and would make sure Snow would escape if she found a way for him to make sure they would run into trouble and used that as an excuse for them to not have been able to take Snow White.

Snow found the perfect plan when she followed Ruby to her family's hideout. She slipped word to her friend of their whereabouts. That led to Anita's pack being killed and Quinn had put poison on the stakes intending to put an end to Ruby himself, not knowing that things would turn out the way they did.

When Ruby accidently killed her mother while protecting Snow, not knowing that Snow had betrayed her in the worst way possible, they saw another figure appear and use magic to make it look like Anita had died, but then taken her to another realm instead, taking her memories away yet again and then bringing her to Camelot where she was known as Morgana once again until she'd been exiled to the dark forest until Emma and Regina arrived, breaking the spell on Morgana and bringing her home.

The dreamcatcher showed them who tried to keep Morgana/Anita from remembering who she really was. Morgause truly hated it that Morgana had everything and she didn't. She'd conspired with Mordred to find out more about who Morgana really was. For so long, she thought they were sisters and when the truth came out, she let jealousy blind her as she allowed Eris to trick her into helping her to interfere with Morgana's life. 

Morgana scoffed once everything was revealed. "Of course. She's always wanted me, but I refused. And she's retaliated. Well… she doesn't really know what I can do. And this friend of yours, Ruby love, what are your thoughts now that you know what happened? She's responsible for what happened to our pack. You knew me as Anita. But I am and always have been Morgana. Some might know me as Lilith. But that's another story for another time."

Ruby was reeling from everything she learned. She felt coldness seeping from deep inside as she thought about Snow. She felt nothing but utter and total betrayal. She was very pissed. Her mother had been through hell and she realized she wasn't angry with her anymore. She moved and hugged her mother tightly as fury bubbled from deep inside. "I will not let her get away with this I promise! I won't let her get between us again!" She then looked at Emma and Lily before she took a deep breath as she remembered what else this meant. "So… I guess this means we're um sisters?"

Henry grinned as he spoke first. "You're my Aunt too! I think that's cool!"

Morgana and Maleficent smiled as they nodded in confirmation. "That would be correct darling."

Maleficent smiled knowingly. "Yes darling. I'm sure this must be very overwhelming for you and a lot for you to get used to."

Lily shared a smile with Emma before looking at their older sister. "Welcome to the fam sis!"

Emma grinned as she moved and hugged Ruby. "Yeah sis. We're going to have so much fun together." She winked.

Ruby sighed and gave them a little smile. "Thanks. Yeah, I have a lot to get used to. And we still have a lot to talk about."

Regina smiled, relieved to know she wasn't responsible for what happened to Ruby and Anita's pack. But at the same time, she didn't like knowing some of her men disobeyed her commands or that there were traitors. "Why don't you stay a little while and we can talk more about everything that happened. I know you must have questions. And we do have news to share with you." She shared a knowing smile with Emma who moved and encircled her waist from behind and caressed Regina's abdomen.

Ruby stayed with them, wanting to learn everything. They explained what happened to them so she would understand better. She ended up calling Granny and invited her to come so she could be reunited with Anita. Afterwards, they left with the promise their families would join them for breakfast at the Diner.

########

That's exactly what they did the next day. They gathered at Granny's Diner where Granny allowed Ruby to have some time off to spend with her family. She was looking forward to getting to know her sisters better and she was excited for Emma and Regina's growing family and was looking forward to her nieces or nephews joining their family.

As they were enjoying their breakfast as a family, who would make their appearance but the Charmings with Killian and Robin? 

Granny turned a dark look their way as she eyed her trusty crossbow, itching to use it.

Ruby smelled them right away. She suppressed a growl as she turned to look at her former friends. Unsurprisingly, she wasn't happy to see them. She had a very dark look on her face.

Emma and Lily could feel Ruby's rage as they both mirrored her feelings towards the Charmings. They were completely in tune with their older sister.

Before Ruby had the chance to say something to the bitch responsible for what happened to her family, Snow had to go and open her mouth first.

"Ruby?" Mary Margaret had the nerve to sound offended by who Ruby chose to be sitting with. "Why are you eating with them? That's Maleficent! Regina's the Evil Queen again! You need to get away from them! That woman sitting with the Dragon… she's probably up to no good!" She glared at them.

Killian pushed past them and headed for Emma. "Swan, we need to talk. Come outside with me." He issued an order.

Robin looked at the dark one. "Yeah. Go with your Pirate. Regina and I will need to discuss things and I don't want you here."

Regina chuckled. "I'm not interested in talking with you, thief."

Emma smirked darkly. "Why don't you take the Pirate with you? I'm pretty sure he has good use for a pinecone to wipe his stinky ass with."

Lily laughed, loving her sister's colorful use of words. "You heard her! Hit the road Jackasses!!!"

Ruby slowly stood up and stared hard at her former friend. "You can't tell me what to do. Not anymore. Not after I found out the truth about you." She held her head up, looking at Snow as if she were ready to tear her apart. "You're the reason my family was attacked. You tried to pin the blame on Regina. You plotted with one of her men to destroy my people. You pretended to be my friend. Well, you're no friend of mine, Snow White. You call them Villains when the truth is, you're pure evil."

Mary Margaret gasped indignantly as others who thought they knew Snow White were shocked by Ruby's accusations against someone they loved who, who could do no wrong in their eyes.

"How dare you?! I'm not evil! I can't believe you would say that! You're my best friend! Why would you want to hurt me like this?!" She gasped again. "They clearly put a spell on you!"

Maleficent scoffed. "Seriously? You're very delusional. You sprout lies left and right without any regards to those you call your friends. You killed Ruby and Anita's pack. They were a family! You destroyed that!!! Then you have the nerve to make it all about you! Poor me! Oh you hurt MY feelings! I'm not evil!!! The fact is, you knew where Ruby was going. You plotted with one of Regina's men and had them follow you into Anita's den where Ruby had gone. And then you stood by while they killed the pack! You allowed Ruby to attack her own mother when she tried to defend you, not knowing those men were killing for YOU!!!" She growled.

Some people gasped as they wondered if there was any truth to what happened that day.

Before Mary Margaret could defend herself, Morgana stepped forward and placed her arm around Ruby, kissing her cheek as she allowed her appearance to change to that of Anita. "It is all true. I was there. Remember me, Snow White? You thought Ruby had killed me. I saw you when it was all over. How you gloated. You thought you won." She sneered.

The petite woman's eyes grew wide when she saw Ruby's mother there. She shook her head, wanting to deny everything she was hearing. "No! That's not true!!!" She looked over at Emma, pleading with her eyes. "Don't listen to them! They're lying! I'm not evil! I'm not what they're saying about me!!! You need to get away from them! Listen to Killian! Let us help you break free!!!"

Robin had been quiet until now, listening to everything being said. "Regina. You need to come with me. Forget all this drama. You need me. I can make you forget this all happened and we can…"

"I can! I promise to make you forget all this. I will forgive what you said, Swan. Just come with me please." Killian replied.

Emma and Regina shared a look before laughing.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen. " Emma smirked. "We're done. I feel nothing for you, Pirate." She dismissed Killian and looked at Mary Margaret. "Oh but you know I can see events that happened in the past. I also can see events in the future. I know with clarity that you did what they said you did. I saw it with my own eyes."

Regina smiled as she looked from Emma to Robin. "No. I will not go anywhere with you. And as we have told you, Em-ma and I shared a true love's kiss. I am no longer barren thanks to the kiss breaking the spell I put on myself…"

Robin broke out into a huge smile, not paying attention to what she was saying. "So if we were to make love, I could give you a baby?"

Regina and Emma rolled their eyes at the same time. It was almost comical. The brunette threaded her arm through Emma's arm. "I'm pregnant, you idiot. And no, you are not the father Robin. Emma is." She had a huge smile on her face, like the cat who ate the canary. She knew she'd just shocked everyone, and she didn't give a damn.


End file.
